


The Magic Happened at Plucky's

by NavajoLovesDestiel



Series: NaNoWriMo one shots [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dean, Fluff, M/M, Plucky's, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12724737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel
Summary: Dean works at Plucky's and meets Castiel Novak when he comes to his niece's birthday party.





	The Magic Happened at Plucky's

**Author's Note:**

> Deay 15 of my NaNoWriMo one shots.

Dean asked what was on for the day. 

“We’ve got a birthday party at two. Some schmuck has been driving everyone crazy for a week about it. Everything has to be just so.”

Dean nodded. Birthday parties were par for the course at Plucky’s. 

“I’ll take it. I don’t care what the guy wants, he’s getting our usual party.”   
The other wait staff were thrilled. Not only would they not have to deal with the guy, they all wanted to see the inevitable clash between the guy and Dean.

Dean didn’t mind working at Plucky’s. It paid for his studio apartment, his cable TV and high speed internet, with enough left over to fuck off with. He didn’t have any ambitions apart from reaching the next level of Skyrim.

Sure, the pizza may taste like ass, but that wasn’t his fault or department. As long as he didn’t have to dress up in any stupid clown suit, he was happy.

A quarter to two, the guy arrived with his niece. The hostess pointed him towards Dean.

The guy walked up to Dean, niece in tow, and looked at Dean.

“I’m uh… My name is Cas Novak. This is my niece, Claire. It’s her birthday and we’re, uh, having a party?”   
Dean smiled. “Welcome to Plucky’s. I’ll go get everything set up. You’re expecting six other children, is that correct?”

Cas nodded. 

When Dean came back with the set ups for the table, Cas asked if he would watch Claire for a minute while he went to his car and got her present out. Dean said sure.

Cas returned quickly with the package. He sat it on the table and stared at Dean.

Dean stared back. This Novak guy was really handsome. Really handsome.

Shaking it off, Dean went and got the cake.

When Dean looked at the cake, it read. “Happy Birthday Claine.’

“What the fuck is this? Her name is Claire, not Claine.”

He went back to the kitchen with the cake.

“Dude, her name is Claire. C. L. A. I. R. E. This says Claine.” 

“You try to read this writing! I took a chance.” Benny handed Dean the form. Dean had to admit it did look like it said Claine. 

“Well, fix it. Now.”

Benny took a knife and scraped away part of the N and tried to make it into an R but it looked really sloppy. “Best I can do brotha.”

Signing, Dean carried the cake out to the now five kids and Novak.

Dean walked to Novak. “Listen, I know the name looks bad. I’ll knock off some of the bill.”

Novak stared at Dean intently. “No, it’s fine.”

Dean couldn’t believe the people in the back had said that Novak was hard to deal with. The guy was a pussycat.

The time came to open the presents. Claire opened the one from Cas first. It was a stuffed grumpy cat. Cas beamed.

“I got it from the Hot Topical.”

Dean suppressed a giggle.

Claire rolled her eyes and tossed it on the table.

Cas sighed. Dean walked up next to him.

“Don’t worry, I think it’s cute. She’ll come around.”

Cas shook his head, “I doubt it. My brother and sister-in-law spoil her terribly.”

“So why did you get stuck with having her party?”

Cas looked at Dean again. “They are out of town on business.”

Dean nodded sympathetically.

Cas took a deep breath. “At the risk of you punching me in the nose, can I ask you to dinner some night?”

Dean smiled. “I’m not likely to punch you in the nose. I’m gay and I’d really like to go to dinner with you.”

Cas grinned. “In that case, how about tonight, after I take Claire home?”

“That’s great. I get off at five.”

“I’ll pick you up then.”

“Great, Now, it’s time to light the candles and sing.”

Other than the fact that Claire pitched a fit when she didn’t win at Skeeball, things went off without a hitch.

Cas gathered up her presents, and took her home.

Dean cleaned up after the party. Everyone wanted to know how it went.

“It went great! Cas is really nice and I even got a date with him!”

No one could believe it.

Even the clowns high-fived him.

Five arrived and Dean looked up to see Cas coming in the door. For once, he hadn’t spilled anything on himself, a fact that he was very grateful for.

He walked to Cas’ car with him and got in.

“I’m not really dressed for anyplace fancy, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “Okay then, how does a burger and a beer sound?”

“Like heaven on earth.”

Cas drove to a diner that was famous for it’s burgers.

Dean slid into the booth, while Cas slid in on the other side. They ordered and stipped their beer while they waited for their food.

They chatted easily while they ate. Dean felt like he had known Cas for years, not like they’d just met. 

When they were done, Cas drove Dean back to Plucky’s to pick up his car.

They stood next to Dean’s car. 

“I had a nice time, Cas.”   
“I did too. Will you go out with me again?”

Dean nodded. “I’d like that, Cas.”

“How about Friday? We could go someplace fancier.”

Dean chuckled. “Well, I don’t know about fancier but Friday sounds good.”

They exchanged numbers on their phone and Dean added his address.

Cas picked up Dean from his apartment on Friday. Dean met Cas at the curb because he didn’t really want Cas to see where he lived.

True to his word, Cas took Dean to a nice restaurant, but not one that was terribly fancy. They had a nice meal.

Cas drove Dean home and they stood in front of the door to Dean’s building. Cas smiled shyly. 

“May I kiss you, Dean?”

“I’d be let down if you didn’t”

Cas moved up closer to Dean and cupped his face. He kissed Dean softly. Dean deepened the kiss and they stood there for a few minutes.

Then Cas broke away. “Will you go out with me again?”

Dean nodded. “But I think it’s my turn, Cas. How about a movie?”

They agreed to go out again the next Friday, and parted with a few kisses.

They texted during the week, and when Friday came, Dean picked Cas up. Just as he suspected, Cas lived in a very nice house. It wasn’t big but it was nice.

Dean knew what a third date typically meant and he really didn’t want them to go to his apartment.

The movie was nice and they went out for coffee after. They sat and talked about the movie.

Then, “I really want to take this to the next level, Dean.”

“I do too, Cas. A lot.”

Cas reached over and put his hand over Dean’s.

“Stay with me tonight?”

Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and nodded.

They got to Cas’ place and walked inside. Dean looked around and was overwhelmed. It was so nice, so roomy and clean… he was beginning to think he could do better than just working at Plucky’s and merely getting by.

But then, Cas drove all rational thought from his head. Cas pulled him into a passionate kiss that involved Cas’ tongue in his mouth.

Cas pulled him to the bedroom and they yanked and fumbled until they were both naked.

They fell on the bed, with Cas lying between Dean’s spread legs. Cas went back to kissing Dean, but his hands were running up and down Dean’s chest and belly.

 

When they fell apart, panting for breath, Dean had to admit it was the best sex of his life. He needed Cas to know that.

“Wow, Cas… that was like, the best sex of my life.”   
Cas smiled. “It was for me too, Dean. By far.”

They cuddled up and went to sleep.

Dean woke up in the morning to the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes.

They dated for a few weeks and Dean had managed to keep Cas away from his apartment. But it was inevitable that Cas would want to see where Dean lived.

Dean opened the door and let Cas in. He’s straightened up, but nothing was going to make it bigger.

Cas looked around, never changing expression.

“It’s very… um… consolidated.”

Dean blushed. “You can say it, Cas. it’s tiny and awful.”

“Dean, I don’t care where you live.”

“Yeah well, I do. I’m gonna look for a new job that pays better and get myself a better place to live.”

Cas cleared his throat. “You could move in with me.”

Dean looked up at Cas sharply. “Really? You’re asking me to live together?”

Cas looked uncomfortable. “Well, yes, I am but you don’t have to if you think…”

Dean cut him off. “Cas, I’d love to live with you!”

True to his word, Dean quit the job at Plucky’s and got a job as a car mechanic. He was very good at it and moved up quickly to manager.

They were insanely happy together.

 


End file.
